


Oceania

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A short ramble for a longer idea I'm brainstorming.   Enjoy! :=)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Oceania

**Author's Note:**

> A short ramble for a longer idea I'm brainstorming. Enjoy! :=)

******

In the Beginning, the world was a wide, flat disc. There was no land, there was only the Ocean.

Above this vast Ocean, high in the thick clouds, sat the Gods. One of these gods, Kal’I’fee, was entranced by the waters below her cloudy home, but every time she looked she felt great sadness, for the Ocean was vast and empty and as we have already said, the world was nothing more than a wide, flat disc.

Saddened by this sight, Kal’I’fee came down from the clouds and stood atop the waters and, saddened ever further by the lack of anything interesting, she began to sing, trying to cheer herself up.

Suddenly, the vast, flat disc gave a great heave, the once-still water suddenly frothing and churning, a great serpent rising from the depths to regard the singing goddess.

The serpent was the dragon An’woon, he had had been swimming beneath the waters when he had Kal’I’fee’s song and, bewitched by the strange sound, had come up to investigate.

Regarding each other, the dragon was the first to speak.

“What is that?” he asked “that sound! That incredible sound!”

“Sound?” Kal’I’fee asked “it is singing” she explained.

“Singing!” the dragon laughed “do it again! Again! I must hear it again!” he urged her.

Confused as to how this being could speak but not sing, Kal’I’fee began to sing again, causing the great green dragon to laugh.

“Yes! Yes! Marvelous! Marvelous!”

Laughing in kind, Kal’I’fee began to sing louder, stronger, quickly drawing the dragon into a dance. And as they danced, kicking and splashing at the water, the wide flat disc began to distort, crumpling, folding over itself to become a great sphere.

Amazed at this new shape, An’woon gleefully dove back beneath the water to investigate, throwing great stones and huge piles of mud high up into the air in his excitement.

Catching one of these rocks, Kal’I’fee grabbed another, stacking it atop another, then another, and another. Seeing this, An’woon began to add seaweed and kelp atop these new shapes, making the great islands that we now know.

“It’s not enough!” Kal’I’fee exclaimed, frustrated “it needs something else!”

“Yes! Yes!” An’woon agreed, and reaching down, grabbed a fish from the water. Gently, he stretched the fish’s fins out to make legs, then arms.

Curious, Kal’I’fee took the fish and smoothed its scales out until they were dark and smooth, making the first person, making a little home out of mud and rocks on one of the islands for her.

Pleased with their creation, Kal’I’fee and An’woon caught another fish and smoothed out its scales too, stretching out its fins into arms and legs, and then placing it on the island besides their first creation.

But it was still missing something! Reaching up to the clouds, Kal’I’fee took some of the fire and gave it to the couple.

But this angered the other gods, who, angered that she would steal fire, banished Kal’I’fee to live below the water with the dragon An’woon. But this suited them both just fine, for down here they could watch over their new creations. In time, they taught humans how to fish, how to farm, and most importantly, how to make boats and sail.

So, the humans spread out across the other islands that An’woon made for them, watched over by the loving eyes of the dragon and the goddess, even as the other gods grew angry and made storms, and sickness, and tried their best to destroy the human race.

But, no matter how much the other gods try, they will never succeed, so long as Kal’I’fee and An’woon watch other us…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
